In wireless telecommunication systems, channel-dependent information about a communication channel may be beneficial or may even be required for establishing a preferred communication connection between two communication entities.
One communication entity may provide channel-dependent information to the other communication entity for establishing and maintaining a preferred communication connection. Thus, the constant transmission of channel-dependent information, which may be required due to the non-static nature of a wireless communication channel, may be beneficial. In case part of the transmission between the two communication entities has been lost, e.g. due to a temporal communication error, channel-dependent information which may have been incorporated in the lost part of the transmission may be lost as well.